1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a puzzle or toy having a plurality of individual pieces that may be assembled in interlocking fashion to form a solid.
2. Prior Art
Various puzzles and toys have been known over the years which are composed of individual pieces which may be assembled to form a solid.
Other three dimensional puzzles having interlocking and rotatable members with elements that slide in relation to each other.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ______________________________________ 4,557,484 Sherman, Jr. et al. 4,441,715 Titus 4,529,201 Nadel 2,001,067 Lane 4,865,323 Heusinkveld 4,877,406 Wilk 4,889,340 Greene ______________________________________
Sherman, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,484) discloses a puzzle having a spherical center support with accompanying circular tracks.
Titus (U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,715) discloses a puzzle having six pieces formed by planes having a common line joining two diametrically opposed poles rotatably fastened together.
Nadel (U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,201) discloses a hollow sphere and members equally spaced about the exterior surface which move about tracks.
Lane (U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,067) discloses a spherical puzzle having an inner ball enclosed by an outer ball with openings which constitute access to the inner ball.
Nothing in the prior art discloses a three dimensional puzzle having a plurality of individual pieces that may be assembled in interlocking fashion to form a solid.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a puzzle having a plurality of individual pieces that may be assembled to interlock and form a solid.